Avoidance of OCMarySues in the Narutoworld!
by xxKitsune
Summary: This guide will be telling you how to completely avoid making a Mary-Sue out of your OC in the Naruto-World! Rated T because of my colourfull language. XD
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimative Naru-OC-Sue avoidance!

A/N: Hey, people! XD How're you doing? I'm currently stuck with a writers-block and I just read a Mary-Sue-guide, which made me laugh so hard. So, I've decided to make one with Naruto too!

Please, tell me what you think! Review!

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! It's all Kishimoto Masashi's!  
_---

Hi! How're you?

Have you ever heard of a 'Mary-Sue'? Or a 'Gary-Stue'?

Well, let me tell you exactly what that is, if you don't know!

Mary-Sue/Gary-Stue is an expression for a character, that has a temper-problem, bad attitude, way too "beautiful", low self-esteem at some points and has everyone dazzled by their beauty, althought they are the biggest jerks ever. Also, they have too much power and are said to be better than others.

Now, I've seen different Own Characters in Naruto fanfictions… And to tell you guys the truth, none of them are very creative. Or even REALISTIC.

Let's start, okay?

**1. – Your person CAN NOT have a demon inside of itself.**

This one… Is the BIGGEST TABOO, a Naruto-writer can commit. Your character is COMPLETELY unavailable of getting a tailed demon inside of it. Why? Well, because, that is INSTANTLY Mary-Sue and will piss off everyone, who is a hardcore Narutard. Which results in you getting flames and you being pissy-moody and yeah, you know what I mean.

Naruto and Gaara are the only ones in the manga, who has a demon. PERIOD. Granted, Gaara got his sucked out of him, but COME ON. That bubble-blowing dude in Shippuuden and Sora-whatever-his-name-was are filler-dudes. They don't matter. It was NEVER shown in the manga that Sora had a 'part of Kyuubis almighty fart-smelling chakra, so now he is the almighty baby, that is to be feared of anyone!'. –Cough- bad Naru-chan-past, please.

Well… Looking back at the manga-chapters, the bubble-blowing-dude is shown in a cover as the former Jinchuriki, but really, Madara already said that all the Bijuu's was captured, except the Nine tails and eight tails. So, bubble-blowing-dude is the FORMER jinchuriki. And you CAN NOT have the bijuu, that was inside of him, since MADARA took it and it's INSTANT Mary-Sue if your character go inside Akatsuki's hide-out, get the demon in some crazy way and BAIM, JINCHURIKI TIME.

**2. – Your person CAN NOT be a Kage!**

In the mentioned nations of the Naruto World, there are already Kages. If you make your own nation, then it would be a whole other story, as long as you make it realistic as possible!

I'll make an example of an OC, being Kage in a land, that already HAS a Kage.

_Hikari no Ayhima stood silently at the Kage-monument of the Hidden Grass Village. Her long robe swayed gracefully behind her, as the wind played with her long, curly and beautiful hair._

Now, that was just an example. I have not made my OC like that, so you CAN NOT use that against me in a flame, so HA.

Do you realize how unrealistic that sounds? We all know the Kage's have been revealed, so don't make up stupid excuses for making your character one of those people.

**3. – Your character CAN NOT be stronger than a Kage.**

That sort of speaks for itself, doesn't it?

Now, this is instant Mary-Sue if you do this.

Your OC, merely a Genin, Chunin, Jounin or ANBU-member, CAN NOT be stronger than a Kage. Maybe, nearly as strong, granted. If you decide to do that, then make a special story about her powers and strength and show that in the most realistic and un-Sue like way.

Now, I do not care if your Genin-OC is a 'prodigy'. To be blunt, that is the worst excuse for a GENIN to be stronger than a Kage.

Prodigy… Tch, if your OC was such a prodigy, then show its true strength and powers!

**4. – Your character CAN NOT be 'better' than an original character.**

This rule doesn't only go for Naruto. It's a general rule.

This is the DUMBEST thing about Sues. They think they're great and better than anyone else. WHICH THEY'RE NOT.

Your character can not be 'better' than the original characters to something, that is THEIR own thing. Like, Sakura's 'earthquakes'. You can't just make a 'better one than hers and Tsunades together!' Instant Mary-Sue, dear ones.

**5. – Jutsu's.**

This one is HUGE.

Your character CAN NOT have a signature jutsu from another original character.

Like the Rasengan. Only Minato, Jiraiya, Naruto and Konohamaru knows(knew, for Jiraiya and Minato's sake) this jutsu and no one else is able to learn it. Get it?

**6. – Relatives and clans.**

First off, NO, you're very much unavailable of being a Uchiha. Why? Because EVERYONE is dead, except Madara and Sasuke, so NO ONE can be one, EVEN IF you come up with stupid excuses like: "But, she/he never lived with the other Uchiha's!".

Hyuuga: Your character, surprisingly, IS capable of being a Hyuuga. IF. You don't claim yourself to be Hiashi's long-lost daughter/son. Hiashi only has Hanabi and Hinata. His wife is unknown. Get it?

Uzumaki & Namikaze: Naruto's mother, who had the surname 'Uzumaki', is stated to be from the Whirlpool. And we don't know much of the village OR her family, so choosing here is capable, as long as you don't say your character is Naruto's brother or sister. 'Cause, Kushina and Minato only had Naruto.

The Namikaze, we don't know of either other than Minato. So, choosing here is much freely too.

Other clans like Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara and Inuzuka is fine, as long as you don't say you're siblings with Chouji, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru or Kiba and Hana.

**7. – Akatsuki.**

NO, YOU CAN NOT BE AN AKATSUKI-MEMBER. The Akatsuki-group are the Ninja-nations' worst criminals combined and can not get some random criminal into their group. That is Instant-Sue.

**8. – Relationships with canon character.**

If you want to make your own character in a relationship with a guy from Naruto, make it as REALISTIC as POSSIBLE. Remember, this is not Shoujo, there's supposed to be a reason to fall in love, not random fluff like 'love at first sight'.

That's it! I'll leave you guys for now!

Please review!

- Kitsune.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avoidance of Mary-Sue in the Naruto-World**

Authors note: Hello, people! I'm glad that I got all the positive feedback on my guide AND suggestions on what to explain in this one. This will be the last 'chapter' of this guide and then I'll move on to the How to Make-guide. Enjoy! 

Your character is still Mary-Sue, huh? Well, follow these steps and then you'll be sure to have a completely clean and original character!

**"I have all kekkei genkai's!" (1)**

No, you don't. Either you have a special kekkei genkai that runs in your clan which you have to explain and not keep a secret, 'just because of'-whatever reason you choose.

Lets make an example, shall we?

You CANNOT have the rinnegan, sharingan and byakugan at the same fucking time. Why? Instant Mary-Sue. 'nuff said.

These kekkei genkai's are all accounted for, and you cannot have them. Unless your character is a Hyuuga, then you may have a byakugan. IF. You don't make it "the strongest eyes in the whole clan". How original is THAT?

**How your character acts around our favorite noodle-obsessed boy, Naruto.**

Now, your character can either hate Naruto like the others or be neutral about him. If you're "morally superior than the other citizens in Konoha and treats Naruto like a 'human-being' and all that shit", you'll quickly be hated, 'cause Naruto does have people that care for him and he doesn't need your petty, little Mary-Sue to care for him just because you need to be better than the others or because you're afraid of him/the kyuubi.

**Your characters past**

I'll make an example, which I took from my friend's OC, which is completely Mary-Sue and she pointed that out herself before I could. So, kudos to her! XD

Now, say if you were adopted into the Inuzuka clan, and the citizens of Konoha find that out after 14 years. Now, come on. They would be like "So?" and NOT treat her like Naruto!

Like, throw rocks at her and beat her? Kidnap her, then RAPE her and then multi-beat her? Seriously. That is so Mary-Sue down to the bone.

And what's even more Mary-Sue about this girl, is that she's treated like this because of her FATHER, that is mental and is at some mental-hospital-thing. WOW. That's all I could say to her.

**Your character CANNOT have powers or be like someone else from ANOTHER SERIES, unless it's a crossover!**

Now, I have made some of my characters slightly Mary-Sue before I even knew the term of Mary-Sue. But only because I did this mistake on my character.

Okay, you people know the series Elfen Lied? Yeah, that's pretty much the most used one I know and have seen. Your character CANNOT be a diclonius, it's absolutely IMPOSSIBLE to mix two series together without it being a crossover!

Oh, wait! There's a lot more series!

Fullmetal Alchemist, is a good one too. Your character CANNOT have alchemy-powers if it's not a crossover.

Nor can it use magic like Harry Potter, if not a crossover.

Nor be a vampire or werewolf, unless it's not a crossover from a series with that theme.

Nor be a 'Shinigami' from Death Note, unless a crossover. Or have a death-note-book.

And this rule goes to EVERY series, that you choose!

Being a hanyou is fine, don't worry, it's the only legal one you can be without being a crossover. 

I got no idea if I spelled this right..

That was actually it. I don't have any more points that I can think of, or remember that I've been asked to use from those who reviewed.

If there's others, please tell me then I might make another chapter XD

Thank you for your time, and please use this if you can! ^^


End file.
